AMNESIA
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Aku benci penyakitmu itu! Tapi kuharap, kau dapat membuat kenangan barumu disini. Denganku. Tetaplah seperti ini." Dan Shikamaru mengecup bibirku. Kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan tertahan sudah./ The opening for #ShikaTemaChallenge #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove


Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut pelan. Jika dipikir-pikir, lelah kini sangat memenuhi diriku, membuat tubuhku kini seringkali merasakan lemas. Bukan hanya itu, otakku yang terus menerus dipaksa untuk _on_ tiap hari, bahkan tiap malam dan membuat kepalaku itu seringkali diserang sakit yang teramat.

Aku melepaskan kacamata berbingkai hitamku di atas meja kerja. Terlihat olehku, beberapa tumpukan dokumen tersampir disebelah _laptop_ yang menyala, kini berada di hadapanku, membuat diriku yang duduk di kursi hanya tersinari oleh cahaya dari _laptop_. Setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil salah satu dokumen itu.

Saat ku ulurkan tanganku, aku teringat kenangan yang begitu pahit. Tentang Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua adikku.

Tak terasa, kini tanganku menjauh dari dokumen, pandanganku tiba-tiba mengabur. Kepalaku sangat berdenyut, sakit sekali hingga kini kurasa beban ditubuhku menjadi lebih berat. Detak jantungku rasanya bertalu-talu lebih kencang dari ritme biasanya. Kini, sangat sulit untukku menetralisir apa yang terjadi. Dilihat kacamataku juga ikut terjatuh bersama diriku yang kini telah berada di lantai apartemen.

Selanjutnya, semuanya terasa gelap bagi.

 **AMNESIA**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **SPECIAL PRESENT FOR "SHIKATEMA CHALLENGE" – "STORY OF LOVE"**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang sangat nyaman dengan selimut menyampir di sebagian tubuhku. Dirasakannya, sinar matahari yang merambat melalui jendela kini membuat tubuhku sedikit hangat. Rambut _blonde_ ku kini tergerai di bantal berwarna biru laut. Dan kini, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga aku dapat berada di ranjang ini.

Aku berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak di kasur, berusaha untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Tapi nihil. Aku tak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Bahkan, aku tak dapat mengingat nama asliku. Rasanya, aku seperti baru dilahirkan kembali ke dunia. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku dan mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku menyerang, dan perlahan aku memijat pelan pelipisku.

 _Cklek._

Terdengar kenop pintu yang di buka dan menampakkan seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut diikat mencuat ke atas, bisa dibilang seperti bentuk buah nanas. Pria itu datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi satu mangkuk bubur dengan asap yang masih mengepul dan segelas _ocha_ yang hangat. Pria itu kini membungkuk untuk menyimpan nampan itu dan melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai pada tubuh tegapnya.

Aku yang masih duduk di kasur−dengan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhku hanya melihat pergerakan pria itu dengan mata memicing.

Dan reflek, aku terbangun dari tempat tidur dan mendorong tubuh pria itu dan melancarkan sebuah tinju yang lumayan kuat hingga pria itu kini tersungkur di hadapan diriku yang berdiri.

 _Siapa dia?_

Dan rasa sakit di kepalaku kini kembali menyerang. Bola mataku kini membulat sempurna dan tanganku dengan kuat meremas rambut pirangku, tanpa peduli bagaiamana berantakannya rambutku sekarang. Aku kini terduduk lemas di depan pria itu. Nafasku terasa memburu dan ritme detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat.

"Hei, hei kau ini kenapa?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba memegang kedua pundakku sambil menatap cemas padaku. Ku rasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh dan pelipisku. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mengeluarkan dan memberi tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang ku alami ini adalah rasa sakit yang teramat. Tanpa sadar, tanganku kini meremas kemeja pria itu.

"Ugh, sa-sakit."

"Dasar merepotkan."

Kata-kata itu seperti tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Tapi, kenapa aku tak dapat mengingat siapa nama pria itu? Tanpa ku sadari, tubuhku kini telah diangkat oleh pria itu dan dia meletakkanku kembali ke kasur. Wajah pria itu sangat cemas. Lama ku tatap wajah pria itu, ingatanku sama sekali tak berjalan.

"Siapa kau?"

Nada bertanya yang keluar dari bibirku seperti mengejutkan pria yang kini duduk di pinggiran kasur−seperti menemaniku, membiarkanku terbaring sendiri di kasur ini. Raut wajah terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu. Saat ku mengedipkan kelopak mataku dan membukanya kembali, setetes air membasahi pipiku.

Pria itu menangis.

 _Kenapa dia menangis?_

Aku menutup mataku, tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalaku.

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya kala melihat dua orang bocah laki-laki yang dipenuhi luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Bocah berambut merah darah di hadapanku telah tersungkur dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah dimana-mana, bocah itu masih tetap menggendong bonek _teddy bear_ miliknya sedangkan satu lagi, bocah berambut coklat yang tampaknya berusaha menggapai diriku dengan susah payah.

Pria itu seperti mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menangis, tapi tak dapat ku dengar apa yang sebenarnya bocah malang itu katakan.

Aku hanya terduduk lemas sambil menangis.

Dadaku terasa naik turun, tak bisa menerima semua itu. Dengan kaki bergetar, aku kini bangkit dari duduk dan tangisku, berusaha menggapai kedua bocah yang kini tersungkur di hadapanku.

Tapi tak bisa.

 _Kenapa?_

Rasanya, aku sudah berlari semampuku tapi kenapa aku masih tak dapat mencapai kedua bocah itu. Ku coba merentangkan tanganku ke depan untuk menggapai tubuh mungil kedua bocah itu. Dan baru ku sadari bahwa kini aku berlari dalam diam.

Tangisku semakin menjadi. Dipejamkan mataku sesaat dan saat ku buka kembali matanya, dirasakan kini tubuhku basah diguyur hujan. Kulihat banyak orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan payung hitam. Ku coba untuk menembus kerumunan orang-orang itu dan ku lihat sebuah batu nisan dengan ukiran nama "Sabaku…"

Seketika, aku membelalakkan mataku. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahiku. Reflek, aku kini terduduk di kasur. Dilihat disekitarku; lampu-lampu kini menyala dan korden itu tertutup menutup seluruh jendela, tanda sekarang sudah malam. Ku lirikkan pandanganku ke arah jam yang terpaku di dinding, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam.

Ku rasakan keningku yang kini terdapat sebuah kain untuk mengompres.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ingatanku terhubung dengan mimpi yang baru saja ku alami.

 _Apakah itu sebuah kode?_

 _Apakah itu kepingan-kepingan ingatanku?_

Tak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk terus mengingat mimpi itu−yang bahkan sama sekali tak dapat menghubungkan siapakah aku sebenarnya− aku bangkit dari kasur dan ku lihat meja kecilku terdapat bubur dan _ocha_ yang tampaknya sudah mendingin. Disitu ada sepucuk surat yang tersampir disebelah mangkuk bubur. Ku ambil surat itu dan di ku baca surat itu perlahan.

 _Hei, ku harap kau dapat memakan bubur ini setelah kau bangun dari pingsanmu yang sangat merepotkan. Tubuhmu berat, tahu! Tapi mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan kekasihku yang pingsan dan tidak mungkin aku akan membiakanmu begitu saja._

 _Yah, kau tadi menanyakan namaku?_

 _Bodoh, merepotkan tahu! Kau sama sekali tak mengingat namaku?_

 _Aku Shikamaru. Ah mungkin saja kau tadi sedang kalap dan tidak sempat mengingatku. Tapi satu pesan untukmu lagi, aku akan datang besok pagi. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku mencemaskanmu, dasar merepotkan!_

Aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa si pria yang mengunjungiku tadi pagi, yang membuatkanku semangkuk bubur dan segelas _ocha_ , yang menghawatirkanku saat tubuhku ambruk adalah Shikamaru. Tapi ingatanku tak mau memproses bahkan mengingat siapa itu Shikamaru. Ditulis dengan jelas dalam surat ini.

Dilangkahkan kakiku keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ku buka satu per satu pintu yang tertutup di apartemen yang tampaknya ini adalah milikku−setelah ku lihat di beberapa ruangan terdapat diriku dalam bingkai foto.

 _Kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tamu._

Dan aku tiba di pintu berwarna putih, dan membukanya. Yang ku lihat adalah beberapa pintu diseberangnya dan aku kini berada di sebuah yang tampaknya seperti koridor.

 _Cklek_.

Pintu di depanku terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang −namun berwarna _pink,_ membawa senampan makanan dengan balutan piyama tidur miliknya. Bola mata wanita itu terlihat membulat kala ia melihat ke arahku.

"Shikamaru bilang kau sedang sakit?"

"Eh? Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu berdiri didepanku dan dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ah, ini untukmu. Shikamaru menitipkanmu padaku jadi kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja dan ketuklah apartemenku. Oh ya, aku Sakura."

Aku menerima uluran tangan yang terdapat nampan berisi obat-obatan dengan sebotol air mineral. Wanita yang menyebutkan dirinya sebagai Sakura itu terlihat ramah padaku. Ku balas senyumannya dengan senyumanku.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

Sakura memasuki apartemennya kembali dan menutup pintunya. Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sakura pun sama halnya ku lakukan pada diriku sendiri. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, Shikamaru 'kah yang memberikan obat untukku? Tapi, untuk apa obat ini?

 _Ah, Sakura ya?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena sentuhan lembut di pipiku. Ku lihat ternyata pria yang kemarin−Shikamaru datang menemuiku lagi. Ah, ternyata aku masih dapat mengingat kejadian kemarin, kejadian dimana Shikamaru menulis surat bahwa dia akan menemuiku lagi hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, nona pemalas."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah kau masih ingat bahwa aku akan mengunjungimu lagi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja ingat, tapi ini kan masih pagi."

"Jangan banyak bicara, merepotkan."

Dan Shikamaru menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku dan membantu diriku untuk bangun. Alhasil, kini mataku tepat bertatapan dengannya. Bola matanya yang hitam itu sangat familiar bagiku. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku, dekat dan semakin dekat hingga ujung bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibirku.

 _Astaga._

Reflek, aku memundurkan tubuhku dan menjauh dari dirinya. Ku lihat, Shikamaru masih terdiam dengan posisinya yang hendak seperti mau menciumku. Matanya masih menatap mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berusaha mencari kegiatan yang lain, Shikamaru akhirnya membuka kan korden dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku.

"Tak seperti biasanya, kau menghindari ciumanku, dasar merepotkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Cepatlah bersiap. Aku menunggumu. Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah dapur. Kepalaku masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya yang besar. Apa? Ciumannya? Maksudku, apa yang dia katakan? Katanya, tak biasanya aku menghindari ciumannya? Bahkan aku tak ingat bahwa aku pernah berciuman dengannya.

Seperti yang pria itu perintahkan, aku langsung bangkit dari kasurku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Memang kebetulan, kamar mandiku terletak bersebelahan dengan dapur dan mataku menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang bersender di sebelah rak makan, terdengar isak tangis kecil.

 _Dia menangis lagi?_

SKIP TIME

Kini aku dan Shikamaru sudah berada di lobi apartemen. Shikamaru membunyikan alarm mobilnya, dan mobil _lamborgini_ hitam metalik adalah miliknya. Shikamaru membuka kan pintu untukku dan setelahnya, ia masuk dan membunyikan mobilnya. Kami berdua akhirnya pergi, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya aku meninggalkan apartemenku.

"Nah, apakah kau ingat bagaimana cara mengemudi mobil?"

"Eh? Mengemudi?"

"Iya, merepotkan."

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban dariku, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut. Pandangannya kini beralih fokus pada jalan.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Tsunade- _sama_."

"Siapa Tsunade- _sama_?"

Pikiranku berkecamuk kala Shikamaru membuat mobilnya menepi. Tampak Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat. Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkeram erat kemudi. Dia lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghadap ke arahku.

"Apa kau ingat Suna High?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak kah kau ingat Konoha University?"

"Dimana itu?"

"Apa kau ingat Tenten?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa kau ingat Gaara dan Kankurou?"

"Siapa mereka?"

"APA KAU INGAT DIRIMU SENDIRI?! SIAPA NAMAMU?! DIMANA KAU TINGGAL?! SIAPA AKU SEBENARNYA?! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK INGAT GAARA DAN KANKUROU! APA-APAAN ITU, HAH?!"

Bibirku tertahan ketika Shikamaru melontarkan kalimat itu. Siapa aku? Siapa aku? SIAPA AKU?

Bibirku bergetar hebat. Dan dilihat Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan dahinya berkedut.

"INGIN SEKALI RASANYA AKU MENCUCI OTAKMU ITU!"

Shikamaru terlihat marah, sangat marah. Kenapa dia begitu pedulinya padaku? Kenapa? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Shikamaru kembali mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan melaju mobilnya dengan kencang. Rasanya, aku tak kuasa untuk melihat wajahnya. Tapi ku beranikan diriku untuk melihatnya melalui ekor mataku.

 _Dia menangis._

Shikamaru menangis dalam diam. Dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan amarahnya dengan berkendara dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata kecepatan normal. Aku dapat merasakannya, bagaimana amarahnya dan kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa saat aku bersamanya, dia selalu menangis? Apakah aku pengganggu baginya?

"Shikamaru?"

Saat kugumamkan namanya, kulihat dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau memanggil namaku lagi."

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Aku menginjakkan kakiku disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Shikamaru bilang ini adalah rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku sedang pergi sementara ke Ame, apa kau−" Shikamaru menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika ia ingat bahwa wanita yang kini sedang berada dirumahnya mengalami hilang ingatan. "Tunggu sebentar, akan ku buatkan minuman." Ku lihat Shikamaru pergi ke belakang, mungkin ke dapur. aku yang berada di ruang tamu sendiri, melihat-lihat bingkai-bingkai foto yang terpampang di dinding.

Dan salah satu foto mengejutkanku.

Disitu, terdapat fotoku dan Shikamaru. Kami berada di sebuah dermaga, lengkap dengan gaya kami−aku yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan jari yang membentuk huruf V dan Shikamaru yang tersenyum. Shikamaru tampak tampan di foto itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Shikamaru datang menuju arahku dengan dua gelas minuman. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandanganku, dan dia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Oh Shikamaru, kau tadi bilang kita akan bertemu dengan Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Dia akan kemari beberapa menit lagi. Minumlah."

"Terima kasih."

Shikamaru mengajakku untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Shikamaru duduk di sampingku dan meminum minumannya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kami mengobrol beberapa menit.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau−"

Disaat aku akan menanyakan siapakah diriku sebenarnya dan siapa namaku, pandanganku mengabur dan gelas minuman yang Shikamaru berikan padaku tiba-tiba terlepas dari genggamanku. Badanku sangat sulit untuk digerakkan dan terasa berat.

 _Prang._

 _Ini… seperti pernah terjadi._

Dan yang kusadari adalah kini aku terbujur kaku di lantai rumah Shikamaru dengan telapak tanganku yang berdarah−yang disebabkan pecahan gelas yang ikut terjatuh tadi. Walau pandanganku buram, kulihat cucuran darah yang deras dari telapak tanganku. Shikamaru berjongkok di depanku dan kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, Temari."

 _Temari?_

 **oXoXoXoXo**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, tapi kusadari bahwa posisiku kini bukanlah berbaring. Semuanya gelap, seperti suatu kain mencoba untuk menutupi seluruh pandanganku. Kurasakan kedua tanganku seperti tertahan, begitu juga dengan kedua kakiku. Dan yang membelengguku ini adalah rantai yang menyatu dengan dinding. Kurasakan tak ada yang berbeda dengan pakaianku sebelumnya−sweater dan celana _jeans_.

"Selamat malam, Temari."

 _Itu… suara Shikamaru?_

"Siapa Temari? Siapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Shikamaru? Kau… meletakkan racun pada minumanku, kan?"

"Sabaku Temari, itulah namamu." Shikamaru berkata sembari melepaskan kain yang menutupi pandanganku dan kini Shikamaru tepat berada di depanku, kami berdekatan sangat dekat.

"Amnesia dissosiasi* itulah yang terjadi padamu… traumamu masih membekas. Itu sangat merepotkan." Sabaku Temari? Itukah namaku? Gaara dan Kankurou? Pikiranku langsung terhubung dengan mimpi semalam lalu.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, Shikamaru mengunci pergerakanku dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang menahan bahuku.

"Dan yang harus kau ingat kali ini bukan lah kejadian itu. Yang harus kau ketahui kali ini bahwa aku mencintaimu, Temari. Aku kekasihmu. Dan menyusun kembali ingatanmu yang hilang itu adalah hal yang merepotkan." Kata-kata Shikamaru membuatku terkejut. Shikamaru adalah kekasihku?

"Tapi kenapa… kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Tetaplah disini. Bersamaku. Selamanya."

Shikamaru melepas belengguku. Baik itu di kaki dan di tangan, meninggalkan tanda merah. Tidak berakhir disitu penderitaanku, Shikamaru tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan melepaskannya begitu saja, membuat tubuhku terjatuh.

 _Apa ini?_

Aku berada disebuah penjara kecil−kurungan berbahan besi yang tampaknya sulit untuk ku hancurkan. Shikamaru mengunci kurungan ini dan membiarkan diriku yang meronta dan berteriak. Dadaku sudah lelah dan sesak, sulit rasanya untuk bernafas. Peganganku pada besi-besi itu semakin menguat.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?! Kenapa?!"

Shikamaru masih menunduk, dan kulihat ia menangis dalam diam. Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku dan menahannya, "Aku benci penyakitmu itu! Tapi kuharap, kau dapat membuat kenangan barumu disini. Denganku. Tetaplah seperti ini." Dan Shikamaru mengecup bibirku. Kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan tertahan sudah. Perasaanku luluh.

 _Aku, Sabaku Temari._

 _Mengalami Amnesia Dissosiasi._

 _Kehilangan seluruh ingatanku karena traumaku terhadap penyiksaan kedua adikku, Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Kankurou dan Ibuku, Sabaku Karura._

 _Aku berumur 24 tahun._

 _Aku bersahabat dekat dengan Sakura dan Tenten._

 _Aku sempat bersekolah di Suna High dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di Konoha University._

 _Aku orang yang tegas, egois, baik, pemarah, dan menyenangkan._

 _Dan di Konoha University lah aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru._

 _Dan kini, aku tinggal di dirumah Shikamaru._

 _Tidak tepat jika dikatakan rumah._

 _Aku tinggal disebuah penjara kecil._

 _Dan Shikamaru selalu menemaniku dalam penjara kecil ini._

 _Selamanya._

 _Dan jangan lupakan, Shikamaru berjanji akan mengajakku ke makam Ibu, Gaara dan Kankurou._

 _Juga, Ayah._

Itulah yang Shikamaru katakan padaku.

Shikamaru.. Inikah bukti cintamu?

Kenapa, begitu menyakitkan?

"Wanita itu sama dengan pria. Tak ada yang suka dikekang. Cinta itu bukan penjara, tapi tempat bahagia berkasih sayang."

 **END**

Author's note:

*) sebelumnya disebut amnesia psikogenik, individu tidak mampu untuk mengingat detail personal yang penting dan pengalaman yang sering kali berhubungan dengan kejadian traumatis atau sangat menekan.

Halo semua bertemu lagi denganku di persembahan atau bisa disebut dengan pembukaan challenge #ShikaTemaChallenge #StoryofLove ini. btw, aku mengambil prompt #Brokenlove nya. and sebetulnya disini ada beberapa scene yang emang terjadi di kisah nyata, tapi bukan di bagian pas amnesianya loh. btw, scene penjara kecil itu aku ambil dari anime 'Amnesia' waktu yang si heroine nya di penjara sama Toma. eh ko jadi bahas anime lain ya? gomen-gomen. ya pokoknya begitulah(?) oh iya yang mengikuti #ShikaTemaChallenge semangat ya^^ maafkan aku sebagai salah satu pembuat challenge ini yang hanya adapat mempersembahkan fic beginian:'

oh iya, bertepatan dengan prompt #BrokenLove nya ini bukan soal putus/menghilangnya Shika/Tema disini. tapi, disini aku menggambarkan dimana kisah saat Shika menyayangi Tema dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam tapi Tema nya tidak tau seberapa besar Shika berguna di hidupnya(karena amnesia). Dan Tema yang ga bisa berkutik apa-apa saat Shika membuktikan rasa sayangnya ke Tema dengan memaksa Tema buat tinggal bersamanya dengan cara yang ga seharusnya. Cukup 'broken' kah? #plak

Berharap dari peserta #ShikaTemaChallenge #StoryofLove kali ini dapat buat cerita yang menarik.

Terima kasih.

Salam sayang #plak.


End file.
